


Of Bastions and Summons

by BlackDragonGod



Series: WIP Ideas I get randomly [2]
Category: Brave Frontier (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curious Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Friendship, Hermione Bashing, Intelligent Harry, Perhaps more Bashings, Ron Bashing, Severitus?, Summoning, Very Curious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragonGod/pseuds/BlackDragonGod
Summary: Curiosity got Harry a companion. Curiosity lost Harry fake Friends. Curiosity brought back the "Dark Arts".Essentially Harry Potter summons a being from Brave Frontier in desperation for the Tri-Wizard Tournament as a familiar and ends up with more than he can handle. Lucky he got now a familiar, right?





	1. How does this work?

So everyone knows that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the most prestigious and elite schools in the world. They have all kind of magical classes in a magical school situated in a magical location in Scotland. They had Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and even Summoning.

Yes, Summoning, as in the art to call a creature or being from another location to the summoning circle. From where specifically those beings come from no one knows, but some Unspeakables in the wizarding world speculate from different times, other planets or even alternate dimensions.

Summoning ones familiar was a tradition that till a few years ago every wixen (wizard and witch) did when they finished the third year, after on whole year of intensive studies and practices. This ritual enabled a wixen to call the most compatible being from every multiverse ever created to be bonded to the wixen using the ritual.

This ritual was fairly simple. One just needed to spill 7 drops of magical blood in a pre-painted magical circle and say some words. Then in a puff of smoke the familiar should appear.

When I said till a few years ago, I specifically mean till Dumbledore became headmaster and eradicated all classes he considered dark, Summoning included. Many classrooms were abandoned with materials collecting dust through time. Even the house elves working at Hogwarts couldn’t clean every room in the castle. With so many that appeared and disappeared.

From time to time students would enter such abandoned classrooms but where not curious enough to look through the material present in there.

* * *

We, avid readers of all Harry Potter books, know of one specific student with peculiar luck, green eyes, untameable hair and the most famous lightning bolt scar ever. Yes, I mean

 **Harry Potter**.

Harry Potter was a very curious individual indeed. Through the sacrifice of his mother he survived the killing curse defeating the most powerful Dark Lord (with capitals) in history named Voldemort. He had fame like no other in the wizarding world. Living with abusive relatives at first and then under the constant threat of Voldemort, his curiosity new no bounds, which threw his life into an eternal roller-coaster of strange happening.

The following was one such happening.

Harry stumbled down a flight of moving stairs entering a corridor similar to one he saw in his first year but with different paintings. The corridor was fairly short, just 3 doors on the right and 2 doors on the left side. Now his curiosity got the better of him.

He had never seen this corridor before and he didn’t know where exactly in the castle he was. Opening the first door on his left, he saw the usual abandoned classroom with books and class-decorations and furnitures. The first door to his right was similar. Then the second door to his left was empty. Completely empty. No chairs, no tables. Just the ceiling with a lamp and the walls with some torches. On the ground he saw chalk and an eraser. For what could the chalk be? What had the painted?

Entering that room, he saw a circles with strange symbols outside of it and a pentagram in the middle. A thin book, that he couldn’t see from the door, laid on the dusty floor to the right of the circle. On top of it a very ornamented knife with flowers and animals engraved into the handle and blade. The torches slowly flamed on with a silent whoosh. The on the front wall, written in what seemed like blood, Harry could read a prayer or incanation of some sorts:

> **_“Lady Magic, creator of our world, supreme goddess oftruth, I ask of thee a favour in exchange of these 7 drops of blood. I ask for a companion, a familiar, a being similar to myself in magic to stand and fight by my side in the future for eternity”_ **

Now Harry Potter was in his forth year, entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament without his consent, abandoned by his friends, week before the first task. Yes, even the intelligent Hermione Granger had left him in favour of Ronald Weasley, not believing him that he didn’t want to compete in the tournament.

He didn’t feel strong or intelligent enough to participate. His fear mounted the nearer the first task got. He was just a third year! How could he have even get past the age limit erected by the one and only Albus Dumbledore? Nothing made sense to him, but he was desperate to get his hands on anything that let him survive the deadly tasks. Having already razed the whole Hogwarts library a la style Hermione. Every book he could find on the tournament and its task, he read. At the end of the week his head seemed to explode of all that information. He looked up spells, charms, potions and everything that would be able to let him survive. But looking at those verses at the wall, this seemed a much more secure option. With a companion at his side he would have more help and options to pass the tasks. Looking back around the corridor and not seeing anyone, he took the knife, ignored the book and sliced his finger for the blood the ritual seemed to need. It was just like in one of those animated shows Dudley seemed to like. With all that sacrifice and blood. He only had the incantation on the wall and the information it within. So he read it out loud: “Lady Magic, creator of our world, supreme goddess oftruth, I ask of thee a favour in exchange of these 7 drops of blood. I ask for a companion, a familiar, a being similar to myself in magic to stand and fight by my side in the future for eternity.” All while squeezing 7 drops of blood into the middle of the pentagram.

At first a rumble, then a big puff of smoke.


	2. What to do with it?

The smoke puffed up so suddenly and so intensely that he barely had time to react. Before he knew it, the smoke became so dense that he couldn’t even see his hand before his face.   
Fortunately as fast as the smoke came as fast it disappeared taking with it the warmth in the room.

Once he could see again his surroundings, he got more scared than before. He wasn’t in the strange room anymore. He didn’t think he even was in Hogwarts anymore. Where he landed was so strange and cold. Definitely cold as Ice chunks protruded from under a door, on the walls, through the walls and even hanging from the ceiling. The room seemed to be made out of some sort of metal, blueish in color with some flecks of gold in it. Numerous cracks adorned it, letting that strangely blueish Ice squeeze through.  
Turning rapidly back to where the classroom door should have been situated, he saw a roundish metal door with a huge wheel in the middle. The bolts on the door seemed to pulse lightly in a blue light.

Not longer curious anymore and wanting to find an exit to this scary place, Harry wheeled the door open with great effort. “Seems no one used this door in some time.”,he thought. Finally the door got loose enough to squeeze through. The hallway he stumbled into was the same shape as the room, same metal, same ice, same damage. Walking slowly as to not slip, Harry advanced to the end of the hallway with the most light. Rows of doors littered to hallway with some open to show more hallways and others tightly shut. The further he advanced, the colder it got and the more ice pieces and even ice chunks he saw. One ice chunk was so big that it covered half the hallway from ground to ceiling. The light got more blinding. As he passed through the end of the hallway, Harry briefly had to close his eyes as the light began to hurt his eyes. 

As he opened them again, he couldn’t believe them. It was too incredible, too strange, too curious to be true.

In front of him, he saw what seemed like a control-room from a boat. It had a wheel in the middle made of ice. In front of the wheel was a platform with lots of screens. Big ones with numbers, graphs and images. Little ones with measurements, pointers and flashing colours. There was a second platform aligned to the big windows in front of Harry. Chairs were strewed around the room that was as big he great hall was long. More platforms and screens were positioned around the center block. The interesting thing was that there was not one single ice block obstructing any part of the room. Only on the windows Harry could see hints of blue that hinted more ice down- and upwards. Just outside in the center, in front of the stirring wheel, a bright light emanated from the big chunk of crystallised ice. He thought he could see two more such lights in the left and right side, but he wasn’t sure.

Slowly making his way to the, what he dubbed, captain spot, he took the huge windows in together with the snow storm showed by them.

How could he have ended here? Where was “here”? Why?! Where was his familiar?  
Millions of question passed through his head without any answered in sight.

Nervously he stood in front of the steering wheel. There on the platform he could see a 16 inch screen. Written on it was: “Insert name of summoner”. Under the screen was a metal keyboard, very flat and simple. Should he typed something in? His name? Seemed the only thing to do. He could, of course, keep exploring, but he didn’t know if he could find his way back again. Also that would take more time and he should find his way back to Hogwarts as fast as possible. H…A…R…R…Y. Just “Harry” that’s how he liked it. 

He pressed “Enter”. The screen for a short while became black.

And then: “Lore: A super freezing weapon created by the gods which turned against its creators during the invasion of the God Army thanks to the influence of a rebellious angel. However, having suffered continuous attacks, its functionality began to break down. As its consciousness and movements began to slow down, it acquired its own free will, and chose to accept it before its body was completely destroyed. Now with a soul, the weapon managed to evolve into its final form in order to defend the young summoner it swore to protect.”

“Interesting! So it was a weapon. Just like him. Nearly destroyed it seems.” Remembering the cracks, he winced. “What a destruction!”

Again the screen flashed and showed: “What is my new name…?”

So it had had a name! Looking around, searching for any sort of paper or documents that could perhaps tell him any names it had before. There! Near a chair lay a ripped piece of paper. In bold letter was written: “Ice Bastion Zeldeus”. Quickly he typed it down and as he pressed “Enter” everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ideas


	3. Does it work?

Slowly the light was replaced by darkness. Blinking rapidly, just to make sure his eyes weren’t closed, Harry took a moment to grasp what just happened. Did he dream that? But it felt so real. The coldness in that strange place had even numbed a bit his fingers. Feeling his fingers showed: They were still cold! But if could be because of the cold stone floor, that he felt under his fingers, that they got cold. Stone floor? Sitting up so fast that he got dizzy, he looked around. The lamp on the ceiling flickered on. He was back in the mysterious classroom! Everything was still the same just like he “left” it. Only the thin books was replaced by an equally thin blue notebook. Standing up, he stretched a bit and went to the book. 

The blue jagged letters spelled: “Guide to your familiar.” And under it: “Ice Bastion Zeldeus”

Something had happened while he was in that strange place. Something very curious. He just didn’t know what exactly.

He picked the book up. The cover didn’t show anything special apart from the title. Thumbing through it, he could see long texts, images and round scales that seemed to show strengths and weaknesses. He would need to read it in detail some other time.

The school bell rang.

Oh oh… He looked around again. Where was his bag? He ran out with the book and searched there. He ran to Gryffindor tower. Nothing on the way. In his dorm? No. Where was it?

He was getting desperate and then he heard it.

He didn’t hear the bag obviously. But he heard voices. Voices that he knew very well.

“Where the bloody hell is it?”

“Ronald! Language! You shouldn’t even be here! What are you looking for in Harrys bag?”

“His invisibility cloak! He always takes it with him so it should be in his bag!”

An exasperated sigh. “Why are you looking for his cloak?”

“To use if of course! Why else? He is always hogging it and I want to try it!”

“Ron, don’t you think he would have let you borrow it if you just asked?”

“Why should I ask? I’m his best mate.”

“Ron, …”

He didn’t hear the rest. A numb feeling spread through him. Why was Ron looking through his things? Was that the first time he did it? Why not just ask? Why?

More questions and still no answers. He also didn’t think he wanted those answers. 

His cloak and the map were in his trunk so it should be safe. Pause… But was his trunk safe? Running up the stairs to the male dormitories, he put the book he was clutching into the trunk and closed it. On the lock of the trunk he put as many jinxes and hexes as he knew keyed to people who weren’t him. On the trunk itself he put even more to amplify the effects. Once that was done, he calmed a bit down.

Going back down, he went to the entrance of the female dormitories, where he had heard Hermione and Ron. They had left, but there lay his bag with the contents strewn all over the floor, some a bit cuffed others torn. How could Ron do this? He thought they were friends! Well not at the moment, but in general. And how could Hermione let this happen. Didn’t his trust count for anything? The numb feeling was still there, blanked over the rage and betrayal he felt. Maybe in the future he will find better friends. That didn’t leave him, that accepted his trust and that trusted him in return. He only thought that to make himself feel better. It didn’t work.

Second bell rang. 

Shaking off the feeling for the moment, he packed his bag and ran to the next class which was Care of Magical Creatures.

He arrived just in time to see Hagrid leading the class to a little enclosure. He just walked behind the rest of the class.

Everything went like normal. He attended classes. The teachers gave homework. And he took as many notes as he could.

No one looked at him but one could feel the distaste and hate in the air. Even the foreign students seemed a bit shifty. 

Harry just ignored everyone. He didn’t speak to anyone. They didn’t exist in his eyes. Even the teachers weren’t worth his notice apart from the information they gave him.

He didn’t need sheep believing every information that they got. He didn’t need a pair of friends that left him once things got rough and it was them against the world. He didn’t need a madman after him trying to kill him. And the most important of them all: He didn’t need to save people that didn’t want him. It was as easy as that. If they didn’t want a hero that they say had to save them, he wouldn’t even try to be one.

With that realisation he decided:

“Once this tournament is over, I will leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone got any ideas just write me.


	4. How to use it?

Finally it was night time. Harry lay in his bed with the curtains closed. Wand in had, hearing for any suspicious noises or movements. It had been a tiring day, with long classes annoyances like Malfoy and Ron and general tiredness.

The blue Zeldeus book lay under his pillow. Quietly he cast “Muffliatio” over his bed in case the one on the curtains weren’t enough. Then he crawled with the book under the blanket. A quick “Lumos” and he was ready to read.

As he opened the first page a soft blue glow enveloped him. He hadn’t noticed that one earlier. Perhaps he was too distracted at that time.

So he began to read:

You, who have done the familiar ritual, have bonded with the following familiar: “Ice Bastion Zeldeus”.

** Introduction **

**Zeldeus is a genderless water based weapon, build to help fight in an otherworldly battle for the crazy gods wanting to eradicate human kind. Through the influence of the rebellious angel Zeldeus was turned against their creator. Many gods perished at the end of the ice water laser attacks from all three cardinal ice gems of the Bastion. Once the angel died and the damage was too big, it developed it’s own free will and shutting down for repairs. Over time the damage got less and less, healed by the ice “growing” in the bastion. There is still some damage left, but now nearly fully functional, it woke up and is ready to help its summoner in their battles.**

This sounded a bit like the lore he got on the screen of the bastion.

He continued reading:

** Communication **

**The communication with ones familiar uses a mind link that allows the familiar to read the thoughts directed their way. To open that mind link first one has to think: “Open mind-link to (insert familiars name)” From there on every thought started with the name of the familiar is transferred to the familiar, Example: “(insert familiars name), answer me.” To this example the familiar should answer in ones head whatever they want. The communication also depends if the familiar is able to form correct human words or just feelings. If the wixen is especially strong and the familiar is able to speak the human tongue then the bonded wixen will be able to receive both the words and the feelings. …**

And it continued into more detail of the mechanics behind the mind-link.

Harry was very nervous. Apart from Voldemorts strange visions he hadn’t ever had anyone else in his head. Now that he thought about it, in one of the books he had read from the library, there was a magic art to read the mind. Occlumency? Or something like that. He should read up more on that. ( We readers of the books know that he will need that knowledge for his fifth year )

He calmed his breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Okay, let’s do it.

“Open mind-link to Ice Bastion Zeldeus” he thought.

A soft pop reverberated through his head. Like a chain snapping or a grape popping.

So now the mind link was open. He didn’t feel any different from before. Everything was the same, like nothing happened. There was just a slight feeling of continuation in the far back of his mind. Not strong enough to change anything but strong enough to grasp it slightly.

“Keep calm. Nothings wrong. Everything is all right ” was the mantra in Harrys head.

Finally he thought: “ Ice Bastion Zeldeus answer me!”

The connection flared to life.

“Greetings summoner Harry. What can I do for you?”

A mechanical voice spoke into his mind. It seemed ageless, or at least Harry couldn’t hear the oldness from that voice, considering it had been in battles long before he was born. At the same time a feeling of calmness came over him. Like a warm blanket.

He finally had his familiar. Zeldeus. Who would be with him no matter what. Through everything that he will live through. Even if they call him a Dark Lord, even if they call him a murderer, Zeldeus will be there for him.

Having been reading for a long time, sleep came to him fast and he slept with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

We all know he will need someone with him through what he will experience in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?  
> And here is the link to the Ice Bastion Zeldeus wiki page: https://bravefrontierglobal.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Bastion_Zeldeus


	5. Is it real?

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry sighed.

It was the day before the first task.

He had read through the whole Zeldeus book.All that information was tightly packed, so it was a bit difficult to understand.

Already at the beginning he needed to look for a place to learn those practical lessons like summoning part of his familiar. He never tried the whole form because just from the picture in the book it seemed as if it was bigger than Hogwarts itself. That would have caused lots of damage. For who he didn’t know. The different part of Zeldeus itself gave a big clue of their size.

A night of sleeping and he got his answer.

The chamber of secrets!

He still spoke parseltongue so that wasn’t the problem.

The problem was the cave in Lockhart had provoked with Rons broken wand. First he tried the levitation charm he learned in his first class. Problem was that more of the cave broke down.

Another plan was needed.

In the Zeldeus book he had read, that if the familiar was a building, landscape or similar, the summoner could make a “copy” of one part and “insert” it into the space one wants to replace. There were complications of course:

The “copy space” and the actual space need to be the same size, height, width and length.

hen the material of the actual space need to be the same or easily changeable.

And at last the inserting of the “copy space” is permanent, as in never going to change ever again.

The last one was the easiest requirement since it was a cave-in. Second one was moderately easy with the ground being rock and the replacement being a type of metal and ice. As for the first one, together with Zeldeus they searched for the best passage inside them to copy it.

Somehow when he first stepped into that new space, he felt safe. All that ice and metal around him reminded him of his familiar and how they would always be with him. He felt comfortable and cared for. He liked it so much that he went a bit overboard with the copying. So now instead of the chambers of secrets there was the control room of Zeldeus with a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a laboratory, a training room, a dining room and a living room attached to it. Everything was furnished and ready to be used. Even he didn’t know how everything fit under Hogwarts.

This would be where he could hide away from the world whenever he became a pariah to the world.

The last few days were a taste of how this would work. And it felt so good. So good to be away from all that stress, from the hateful glares and whispers. It was just like a little piece of peace just for him.

Meanwhile he trained in the training room till he fainted.

He practised advance spell he found in the library, he practised the commands he learned from the Zeldeus book and he even practised the use of Zeldeus attack.

Yes, dear readers, you heard right.

He, Harry Potter, could use the attacks and skills Zeldeus had too.

Let’s just say he loved the feeling too. He just had to feel and see them in action.

* * *

So like it was hinted before, he didn’t sleep in Gryffindor tower anymore.

Firstly because he wanted nothing more to do with any Gryffindor student anymore and because they literary had kicked him out.

And this is how it happened:

It began like a normal day that that time. He woke up and did his things ignoring and being ignored by everyone. Then Ronald just had to open his loud mouth spewing his normal hate words. But this time he went further. It wasn’t just hate towards his fame and his money but also hate towards his legacy, insulting his parents and grandparents. All those things he had told him at night confiding and trusting him. He just told them for everyone to hear.

And he snapped.

Harry just punched him in the face. Everything after that was a whirlwind of shouts, screams and fists.

So at the end of the day Harry had been thrown out of the common room with all his possessions thrown after him. Fortunately everything he had was there.

He just couldn’t take it anymore. After everything he had done, they treated him that way? He just couldn’t do it anymore. Once in the bedroom in Zeldeus, he broke down. Tears, snot and everything.

From all that he had been healing this past few days. It went slow but steady.

So this morning he just decided to process everything. To wallow in selfpity, to sleep in the comfort of his familiar who had been sending him comfort feelings everyday.

Speaking of said familiar.

<Good morning Zeldeus.>

<Good morning Harry. How are you?>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness.  
> Any ideas?


	6. Is it good?

Zeldeus had lived through a lot.

All its summoners had lived through a lot. 

It had lived through being mind controlled in a war against the gods. In that war it had given protection against every person that wanted it while making sure that nothing happened to its princess. Countless summoners had called for it to fight alongside them in the frontlines and to give protection to their precious people. 

The new summoner wouldn’t be different.  
That it knew because of its developed consciousness that allowed it to interact with its summoners. It knew that once Harry found his precious people, he would fight tooth and nail to keep them safe.

By the way, those human idioms were funny to use.

Anyway, the minute it was summoned and bound to one Harry Potter, it had copied all the knowledge of that world into his memory. All those books in the library everywhere in that world were now in Zeldeus memory. The librarians perhaps only noticed perhaps the lights shining a bit brighter for a moment. It was fast like that.  
Even the books in homes or vaults weren’t forgotten.

That was not really normal for a summoned familiar, but Harry Potters familiar was bound to be as special as the boy himself.

The memory books of course could receive a touchable form, but first one needed a library for that. So till a library was built, it would save the knowledge in its memories.

So working with that knowledge, it had helped train Harry. The training room had all the technology needed and was very helpful in correcting Harrys wand movement, his stance and pronunciation. 

They learned how to work together in a simulated battle field and in the every day life.Together they decided to find his corporeal form once the school year was over.  
Harry had used a location spell to see what he should prepare for the way to Zeldeus. The spell only said that it was north from Hogwarts.

Not really helpful but it was a beginning.

In those few days Harry had been inside the newly decorated chamber of secrets he had advance quite a bit, reaching nearly NEWT level.   
t was mind boggling.

Zeldeus of course helped, giving all th information he needed or wanted. And it calculated that Harry was a genius by todays standards. If one took in account the rate, the speed and intake of the knowledge…

Jep, he was a genius.

Apart from that Harry summoned tiny parts of his grand structure like the upper levels of his two attack towers, the upper level of its main attack tower inclusive the attack ice stones to deliver powerful ice rays, some tiny chambers with weapons left by the previous summoners an so on.  
On the way they learned new things about themselves and their bond.

It was a new experience for both of them

What else was new?

Ah, yes.

Doby bound himself to Harry. He still worked in Hogwarts but he provided him with the essentials to keep living down there.

Dobys face when he fist saw the chamber of secrets was the best. Harry was scared that Doby would have a heart attack.

So now Harry lived there without any other contact to the outside world.

Sometimes he would get lonely or sad and Zeldeus would engulf him in a mental hug providing warmth and security. Not many could say they were hugged by the consciousness of a building. 

But still with time Harry got lonely. Even Zeldeus had its limits for conversation themes that provided Harry with enough entertainment to provide social interaction.

So they started watching TV.

(For Harry it was a mystery of how all those high tech devices worked inside Hogwarts, the most magical place in the world. Perhaps someday he would research it, but at the moment he just wanted to pass those godawful tasks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I will work on a apology extra chapter. But I got sick and working a bit slower than usual.


	7. What is the result?

Harry was lost.

Not bodily lost, as in he didn’t know where he physically was. (That would be a bit difficult in the chamber of secrets with just 10 or so rooms that could be entered only through the main hall)

But more emotionally. 

He had decided to take the day before the tasks off to prepare himself mentally for what was to come.

Waking up late and staying in bed for some time more, allowed him to meditate lightly. The emotions, he had repressed before, were slowly worked through. The wounds they had inflicted would need some time to heal but at least the had a metaphorical band aid on them.

From there came the questions what he would like to do in the future, what possibilities did he have? And so on.

Till now he had thought he wanted to be an auror. Helping people fight against bad wizards and witches, putting his life on the line for them. With the revelations that came through working with his emotions, he decided: No more. No more Mrs. Nice Harry. No more protecting others. It was time to protect himself and perhaps those people in the future he considered family.

Even with the betrayals of his closest family, Harry still craved that feeling of security and love that came with friendship.

Don’t get him wrong, Zeldeus was the best familiar one could want, but it wasn’t human. It didn’t provide that human contact and tangible feeling of warmth.

His plans for the far away future were still a bit vage, but he could plan for the immediate future. For that he needed to know what he had and his worth. In money. And where was the money?

Of course! In Gringotts.

Plan for the day made, Harry took his time in preparing himself. A long hot shower, a hearty breakfast and a look on the Marauders Map later, you could see our boy wonder walking under his invisibility cloak through Hogwarts gates on the way to Hogsmeade.

It was a sunny bit windy day. Perfect for a little stroll. So Harry took his time, taking the long way to Gringotts.

Being careful as to not bump into someone. Rapidly he entered the bank where he deposited a little paper in front of the first Goblin teller he saw. It said:

“Dear Mr. Goblin teller,  
In front of you is Harry James Potter hidden under the invisibility cloak, an heirloom of the Potter family. I don’t want to be seen and I hope it is not an inconvenience. I would like a meeting with my account manager, whoever that should be.  
Respectfully  
Harry James Potter”

The goblins eyes narrowed as a sneer bloomed on his face.

“Follow me.” He ordered brusquely. 

Running behind the goblin ( because wow! Were those goblins fast!), they entered a little separate room with a big desk and some seats.

“Wait here!” Came the order.

And he was alone again.

Slowly he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the table. He folded his cloak in his lap while remembering all the points he wanted to speak with his account manager.

First he wanted to know of any titles he had. He knew that the Potter Lordships was a possibility but certainty was much better.

Then the name of his legal guardians would help with his future plans. As would any money and properties he could have.

Business he had and contracts would need to be revised. At least if there were any.

He didn’t really know anything about that. Even Zeldeus refused to give him information till he went to the bank. Something about making sure and surprises. Sounded a bit ominous, but what could he do? He was doing it right know.

Some time went by.

It seemed the goblins wanted to assert their dominance? Or there was something more important going on? From his first impressions he didn’t think they liked being late. But he didn’t really know them, so what could he say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?


	8. Is that right?

BAM!

The door was flung open by a goblin with glasses and and a thick folder in his hands.

Harry, who had jumped out of his seat scared, could only watch him, as he walked into the room and sat down behind the desk.

“Good day, Mr. Potter. I’m Gornuk, the account manager of the Potter vaults. Before we begin please place a drop of blood onto this paper to confirm your identity.” Was rapidly said and he placed a pice of paper and an ornamented dagger in front of him. The paper seemed innocent enough, but the dagger was very similar to the dagger of the strange classroom in Hogwarts but with less images.

Quickly he complied and smeared his bloody finger over the paper.

The blood was immediately absorbed and writing appeared:

Harry James Potter

Date of birth: 31.07.1980  
Sex: Male  
Characteristics: green eyes, scar on forehead, black messy hair

Mother: Lily Potter deceased  
Father: James C. Potter deceased  
Grandmother mothers side: (muggle) deceased  
Grandfather mothers side: (muggle) deceased  
Grandmother fathers side: Dorea R. Potter deceased  
Grandfather fathers side: Charlus D. Potter deceased  
Familiar: Ice Bastion Zeldeus (bonded)

Guardianship: (magical) Albus Dumbledore, (muggle) none

(no longer needed as emancipated)

Titles  
Lordships: Potter ( available, emancipated, first born)  
Heirships: None  
Other titles: Summoner of Zeldeus

Properties: Private Drive 4 (in use), Potter Cottage (in use), Potter Mansion (in use)

Business: None

Value: 18740 Galleons

Side Notes:  
Emancipation through participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
Familiar acquired through Familiar Ritual performed.

As Harry was trying to take in all the information, the goblin had made a copy of the paper and watched him closely.

“So Mr. Potter, what can I help you with?” He said.

Snapping out of the trance, harry had been in, he went into business mode.

First things first: Lordships.

“What does it mean here that the Potter Lordship is available?” He asked.

“It means what it says. You are able to accept the Lordships with the ring and the responsibility it entails either here at Gringotts or in the Ministry of Magic.” The goblin asnwered.

“What are the responsibilities the Lordship entails? Are there any books on that subject?”

The goblin frowned a bit: “These are books on this subject for a better understanding of the Lordships.” Gornuk took a pencil and wrote on a tiny pice of paper some titles. Then he gave it to Harry, who replied: “Thank you, I will read these first and came back after to continue speaking about this matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ideas?


	9. Can we make it better?

“Moving on”, said the goblin.

“A moment, please!”, Harry exclaimed. “I have some questions about the properties, business and value!”

Gornuk looked a bit annoyed, but nodded his head. “What can I help you with?”

“Firstly, from some of the books in the Hogwarts Library I read that the Potter were an ancient and noble house, right?”, asked Harry.

His manager just looked at him as if he were dumb. “Yes.”

“And ancient and noble houses normally have businesses, right?”

“Yes.” The goblin seemed to get, where he was going.

“So where are the Potter businesses?!”, he exclaimed nearly hysterically.

“In the will your parents left, they left all the businesses and nearly half of their money to the Weasley family and Albus Dumbledore.”

“What will?”

“Your Guardian Albus Dumbledore sealed the wills of Lily and James Potter for 13 years. They were unsealed the moment you were emancipated. You were then notified per owl of the time and date of their hearing. When you didn’t appear and only Albus Dumbledore, we read the cover will.”

This was getting so confusing. It should have been only an easy conversation. So how did it come to this?

“I didn’t receive any letters from Gringotts, so I couldn’t appear to the hearing. And what is a cover will?”

Now the goblin seemed more angry than annoyed. He opened his folder and while he went through all the papers, he explained: “A cover will is a will used by many old families in cases like yours to prevent any misuse or theft by enemies or friends. These typed of wills only seem like real wills, but their validity is limited. Once the cover will is read, the specifications in it will only be an illusion. None of the specification will be done if the real will is read in under one year after the cover will hearing. After that they will be implemented as if they had been done one year before. Basically it means that the specifications in the cover will will only seem as if they were done, at the moment of the hearing. When the real will is read those specification will overrule the cover will and the illusion will disappear.” Gornuk pulled two papers from the folder. “Here is a copy of the cover will”, one paper was pushed to Harry,” and here is the invitation to the real will hearing that will start in two hours.” The other paper was out in front of him. A wide eyed Harry could do nothing more than gape. “ The illusion made by the cover will is now null and void. Should we do the blood test again?”

You could feel the amusement radiating from the account manager.

“Yes, please. And also could I wait here till the time of the hearing? I need to go over all the papers you gave me.”

There weren’t many papers but Harry needed to confer with Zeldeus about all the implications and the plans he could do now for the future. Some of the questions he had, had been resolved other questions would be answered at or after he time of the hearing.

Gornuk had already cleaned up the desk and his papers and was going out of the room when Harry rapidly asked: “Could we meet after the hearing again? I still have more questions about the Potter accounts.”

A grunted "Of course, we need to do the blood test" and the click of the door was his only answer.

So he assumed he could stay.

Putting all the papers in front of him, he spoke to Zeldeus: “Was this perhaps why you couldn’t tell my anything about the Potter vaults and accounts?”

“Yes. That illusion that cover will produced was very convincing, though I had an inkling that is was false. I was not sure and with time the illusion seemed to get more real.” Zeldeus answered.

“And what about that missing mail that he told us about?” That was a very interesting questions, because Harry had in fact read about mail wards in a book of the Hogwarts library. It had said that it was kind of like a shield against mail. It had to be fine tuned to a specific kind of mail or a specific sender. This took time and effort.

So who could have done something like that to him?

Perhaps Dumbledore?

But that didn’t make sense!

(Or does it?)


	10. Could it be successful?

Over the past two hours, Harry had used nearly all the capacity of his brain to quench his curiosity. His though process is for normal people very confusing, but for him it was so easy.

He first took apart every little detail in his conversation with his manager. Why had Dumbledore sealed the will of his parents? Why hadn’t Dumbledore told him about the will and the hearing of said will? What had Dumbledore done?

Then he thought back to his earlier experiences with the headmaster and people associated with him.

Thousands upon thousands of theories were created in Harrys head.

Did the headmaster organize all those trials he had to go through? Had he used Granger and Weasley? Did he use the Weasley family? Did he even use the Dursleys?

So many questions without answers.

Those he would get partially in the coming hearing.

But what should he do with said answers?

Should he confront Dumbledore directly the Gryffindor way? Make moves behind his back the Slytherin way?

Harry would definitely love to do it the Ravenclaw way: Reading everything there was and then making a decision.Not lying, it is a bit Slytherin still.

The Hufflepuff way seemed to be the least intelligent one. It would mean to leave everything like it is, ignore the betrayals and follow the headmaster in whatever tasks he had prepared. Neither his mental nor his physical health would profit from that, he was sure.

He wasn’t sure, however, about the motivations. Why had the headmaster done all of that? Why had his “friends” gone along with it?

So he couldn’t really predict their moves based on that.

Only their recent actions would give him a hint.

Problem was: What actions?

He hadn’t seen the in some time, so they could have already planned something else for him.

He hit his head some times. Why hadn’t he done the blood test directly? He was so dumb.

Zeldeus couldn’t really help with that. It could only give him more facts that opened more questions. And psychology wasn’t its strong point, so it couldn’t evaluate their mental stability.

After some more beating up and berating himself, the golden boy decided to ignore the past for now and concentrate on the future.

His wants came first.

He wanted a home far away from here. He didn’t want to be the “Boy-who-lived” anymore. He wanted some piece and quite. Depending on the will, he could take care of the family business or open another business together with Zeldeus.

He first would need to survive this year, which Zeldeus guaranteed, so that didn’t matter anymore. His home would be Zeldeus body.

( Quite literary, cause it’s a building )

Clothes and food he could buy with the money his parents left him and/or make with Dobbys help.

So those points were moot.

The problems are if he should homeschool himself. Because he needed a career. Didn’t matter as what, but he needed a career in case the business failed and everything went to ****.

Notice how he is getting stressed.

The hearing was in five minutes and our boy wonder was following a goblin clerk through all those tunnels to get to it.

Everything was making him anxious. The uncertainty of the future was scary. And the barred, jagged teeth of the clerk certainly didn’t help.

So Harry distracted himself with their surroundings.

Stone was everything he could see.

Just grayish black stone with some hues of color splashed haphazardly random from time to time.

Then they passed a big plain door with some little figures engraved in the black metal. Nothing really special.

They passed three more of these doors till they finally came to a halt in the fourth one.

“The room to the hearing.”

And the clerk disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, our curious protagonist steeled himself for what was to come, as he pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?


	11. Are we strong enough?

He entered a relatively big room with rows of chairs in the back and a podium in the front. Behind the podium sat an important looking goblin with some parchment paper and a thick folder in his hands. Only the two front rows of the chairs were occupied.

Hmmmm…

Seems only the important people for this will were called. Or at least he though the important ones. He didn’t really now how this worked, he was just going with the flow. Most of the people he recognized. There was the Weasley family, Hermione Granger, Remus, Sirius, Snape, the Malfoys and oh oh…

Of course Albus Dumbledore. Seemed like he will need to confront them earlier than he thought.

Maybe…

Perhaps…

Please no.

Okay, okay.

“Harry you can do it!”, the golden boy thought. “Don’t panic! Everything is going to be alright!”

In his head Zeldeus said: “The best against panic is to keep breathing evenly and trying to ignore the source according to one website.”

He didn’t really know what a website is but he can do that.

Ignore everyone.

Nobody is here apart from the goblin.

There are no murmurs.

Just inner and outer peace.

Harry calmed down slightly and sat down in the first place available. He bet that with his luck he was sitting now beside Snape.

A slight glance to his right and…

Yep, there was Snape.

Keep ignoring.

There is no Snape saying: “Mr. Potter!”

No Malfoys glaring at him from the far right.

No Molly Weasley exclaiming across the room: “Harry! What are you doing here?”

No Hermione hissing from behind him: “Harry!”

No Ronalds grumbling under his breath beside her.

No Dumbledore asking: “My boy! I wasn’t aware that you were here!”

Nothing.

Just ignore.

The question were getting more insistent, the voices louder.

He nearly broke when Snape said: “Just like his father, as arrogant and selfish.”

But Zeldeus kept him grounded: “Focus on the goal” and keeping up a stream of information to help their future plans.

BANG!

Everyone jumped in their seats.

The goblin in the front had his his tabled with a wooden hammer bringing all the attention to him, away from Harry. 

Looking around he said: “ This court meeting is for the will hearing of the deceased James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans…”

Dumbledore interrupted directly.

“How could this be, Master Goblin? I sealed the wills for the Great… , I mean, for little Harrys sake. Also there was already a will hearing, if I remember it correctly.”

A furious glare made him cower a bit.

“If there are any questions at the end of the hearing you can ask them your respective account managers.”, was announced to the whole room.

A moment of silence.

The the goblin cleared his throat and kept going: “ First we will read the will of James Potter, heir to the Potter family and descendant of Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black.”

Soft gasps.

A Black in the Potter family tree? How could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?


	12. Perhaps we need help?

Ignoring this the goblin kept going: “ Being sound of mind and sound of body James Potter decided:

Family Business will stay in the family. So all business I have I give to my son Harry Potter.

Heir Potter and Lord Potter will also stay in the family. So all titles I have I give to my son Harry Potter.

Only part of my money won’t stay in the family. 10,000 Galleons I give to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black each for their friendship over the years.

5.000 Galleons I give to Severus Snape and the Weasley Family consisting of Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. The first one as an apology for the damage we caused you and your friendship to my wife Lily Potter nee Evans. The second one because they need it honestly.

500 Galleons I give to Albus Dumbledore for being a good mentor and to help him. The rest of my money stays in the family. The rest of the money I give to my son Harry Potter.

Everything else I have also stays in the family. So everything else I have I give to my son Harry Potter.

Comments: Should the cover will been read and should the people mentioned on it already used up all what we gave them, take the same amount away from the money I now give them.

To Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy I would like to say: Go to your master and tell him if he doesn’t let the House of Potter alone and keeps trying to eradicate it, I, as heir Potter, will invoke the lex talionis A/R: ( for all those that don’t know latin: the law of talion or better know as “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth”) to stop him…”

Harrys mind screeched to a halt. “Zeldeus! Will that law stop Tom from killing me? Or at least kill him if he tries it again? I don’t need the context at the moment! Just short answers!”

“Yes to both questions” Zeldeus hurriedly answered.

“… if Lord Potter, which is now my son Harry Potter, accepts.”

Harry shouted: “ I accept!” As Lucius Malfoy took out his wand and cast a stunning spell at him.

Just as the spell was inches away from him, a golden shield encompassed him, sending the spell back to its caster. In the next second Lord Malfoy lay sprawled on the floor, stunned by his own stunning spell.

Weapons and wands were drawn.

The goblins had Lucius Malfoy on the end of their axes, lances and swords in an instant.

The wizards didn’t know who to point their wands at, because the caster was already stunned and the rest were innocent of his “crime”.

The goblin behind the podium hadn’t moved from there and said: “Lord Potter” looking directly in Harrys eyes. “What should we do with your attacker?”

Harrys eyes went wide. They were asking him? Why?

Looking around he saw that the goblins seemed ready to slice Malfoys head off.

Oh god.

He didn’t want any death on his conscience.

But he also couldn’t leave his attack unpunished.

Perhaps a fine? But that really wouldn’t help. They were filthy rich. And a big fine would be over the top in Harrys opinion.

Their alliance wouldn’t be so bad. They were very influential and could help in keeping Dumbledore and the ministry of his back when he disappeared. 

“Any ideas Zeldeus?”

“ I quote: “Do whatever you think is right.””

Taking a deep breath, he spoke for the first time: “I want them to swear their alliance to the house of Potter. After that they are free to go, if they want.”

Everyone stared at him.

Who was that? Was that really their Harry they knew?

Before Snape could yell in outrage, the goblin proclaimed: “So be it. Wake Lord Malfoy up!”

Snape hurriedly a finite at Lucius, who, after being made aware of his current position, looked as if he had eaten a lemon.

As dignified as he could, Lord Malfoy stood up and said: “I, Lord Lucius Malfoy, proclaim my alliance to the house of Potter, no mote it be.”

A flash of light and everything was settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?  
> And more chapters to come through the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Need Ideas


End file.
